1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an internal combustion engine and a control device for a fuel pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high pressure fuel pump of an internal combustion engine compresses the fuel which is fed from a fuel tank and supplies the high pressure fuel to a fuel injection valve provided in the internal combustion engine (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-243416). The high pressure fuel pump includes a pump shaft that rotates in synchronism with the rotation of the internal combustion engine, and a plunger that reciprocates in a cylinder according to a profile of the pump shaft. The high pressure fuel pump generates high pressure fuel by compressing the fuel which is introduced into a pressure chamber by the plunger. Also, an electromagnetic valve is provided in a low pressure fuel path that extends from a fuel suction inlet to the pressure chamber. The flow rate of the fuel, which is introduced into the pressure chamber, is controlled by driving to open or close the electromagnetic valve based on a drive signal which is turned on or off in synchronism with the rotation of the internal combustion engine.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-63993 discloses a control device of such an electromagnetic valve. The disclosed control device uses a technology in which surge energy is collected by a capacitor, the surge energy being generated when a solenoid of the electromagnetic valve and a power supply are disconnected in response to turning off of the drive signal, and subsequently when the drive signal is turned on again, the energy, which has been charged in the capacitor, is discharged to the solenoid.